After years apart
by VT233
Summary: Serena has been in Australia for 4 years. What made her come back home suddenly and will Dan be able to cope with it?
1. Chapter 1

"So yeah I'm coming home"

"You're what? Oh my god Serena that's great I can't wait to see you again. When are you coming? Is it for good or are you heading back? Where are you staying? God squeen tell me everything. " Said Dan happy to hear that his friend is finally coming back home after 4 years away.

"I can't believe you still call me that" replied Serena amused with Dan's nickname for her he said it was Serena and queen mixed together. " Anyway yes this time it's for good I'm never planning on leaving the city again it's my home after all. The company I work for is opening a new branch in New York and they asked me to manage it. And as for where I'm living I don't know yet I think I'll buy an apartment when I get there."

"Wow that's really good. I always knew you would make it big. Look at you now managing a company." Said Dan proud of the person Serena's turned to.

"Well I have to thank you for that. You were the person who made me see that I can be good at something other than partying and dancing." Serena always said that if it wasn't for Dan she'd probably be dead for over using or at least she would be a teenage single mom.

"I'm glad I did because you turned out to be an amazing person. When is your plane landing?" asked Dan excited to see her after 4 whole years. It's true that they always talked over the phone and emailed each other but it wasn't like seeing her in person. Serena left to Australia after she got offered a job that she just couldn't say no to.

"I arrive there in two days at 9 pm. Why are you trying to surprise me?"

"Uhh. I was planning to but I have a dinner with Rita's parents. Guess I will just have to wait for the next day to see you."

He was sad and Serena could sense it from his voice but he just couldn't cancel a dinner with his girlfriend's parents so he could bring a friend and an ex-girlfriend from the airport. It would just be weird.

"Hey don't worry Blair and Chuck are picking me up and besides we'll have plenty of times together you'll be begging me to head back to Australia and " she joked. "Anyway I still have a lot of packing to do. I'll see you soon muwaaahh"

"Yeah okay take care. Muwaaah" he replied chuckling. It was always something he and Serena would say to each other and it would always lighten the mood.

* * *

"Dan I'm home " screamed Rita as soon as she entered the door.

"Over here honey." Replied Dan from the kitchen. He was preparing dinner for his girlfriend. Since he's a writer most of his work was at home so he would be the one preparing dinner everyday. Some people might find it annoying but Dan couldn't care he enjoyed making food and he really loved the face Rita made everytime she smelled something he made.

"Umm… That looks really nice.I'll prepare the table. What do you want to drink? "she said as she hugged him from behind.

"Go and sit I'll prepare everything. Dinner will be served in 5 minutes." he turned around so he was facing her and he kissed her lightly.

They were enjoying dinner with Rita telling him all about her day. She was a nurse so she worked really hard. She was telling him about an elder man who thought that she was his wife and kept calling her Linda. Rita always had funny stories to tell especially ones that happened to her at work. She was really funny and made Dan laugh at any time.

"Serena is coming home in two days" he blurted out not knowing how to say it. Rita had never met Serena before but she knew about their past together and she would always listen to them talking together over the phone so he was afraid she would have a problem with her.

"Oh really ? That's great ! I know how much you missed her we should totally invite her over for dinner when she gets here." Dan was relieved to hear her say that he was really scared that Rita is gonna have a problem with his squeen and he had no energy to deal with the two most important girls in his life.

"Yeah definitely I won't be able to see her when she gets here because we'll be at your parent's place so I'll invite her the day after that if it's okay with you."

"Yes no problem. I would really love to meet her I'm glad I can finally see the person behind these great stories you keep telling me about." She smiled at him and they carried on with their dinner changing from one topic to another.

* * *

"S you're here ! Oh my god I miss you so much" squeaked Blair as she ran and hugged her best friend tightly tears forming in her eyes.

"I missed you too. God look I haven't been here for two minutes and you're already making me cry" she laughed pointing at her face that was covered in tears at the sight of her bestfriend.

"I can't believe you're finally here I haven't been sleeping since you told me you were coming three days ago. Chuck is waiting in the limo come on fast. I feel like I'm dreaming S I'm really glad you're here."

"Same here B. Come on enough drama we should just enjoy this moment."

The limo ride was really good Serena, Blair and Chuck kept talking about anything and everything. Chuck and Blair were now engaged and living together. Serena told them about her 4 years in Australia and the experience she gained working for this company.

"Okay S enough about work. Tell us the important stuff. How was the boys there? Got yourself a tanned boy with a sexy Australian accent?" said Blair excited to hear all about Serena's adventure.

"Well I had a one and half year relationship with this guy but it didn't work out other that I didn't really go out much I needed time to relax there."Serena was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Dan.

"New York seems to be glowing more than normal today do you have any idea why?" he started

"No no idea. Why is that?" she chuckled already knowing the answer

"Well it is summer in the New York skies are known for their beautiful stars. That and the fact that MY SQUEEN IS BACK !" he screamed the last part so loud she had to detach the cellphone from her ear. Serena burst in laughing.

"Well that's a laugh I could live with hearing everyday. How was the flight?"

"It was good. I was having dinner with Blair and Chuck and I'm staying here until I find a place to stay in. how was your dinner?"

"It was good. So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I have to go and see my mom first thing tomorrow and I'll probably just be looking for a place to buy for the rest of the day"

"Fine so you'll call me when you finish with your mother and I'll pick you up from her place and we'll look together. Yeah and before I forget you're having dinner and me and Rita's place tomorrow."

"Oh Dan you don't have to really. It's okay I can go on my own."

"No sense I want to take advantage of every minute with you. Bye honey muwaah" he closed the phone before she could try and convince him otherwise.

"What did Humphrey want?" asked Blair.

"He said he'll help me look for an apartment to buy and he invited me to dinner with Rita tomorrow." She replied

"Oh okay. Just be sure that we have no problem with you staying here for as long as you like"

* * *

"Who were you talking to and why were you screaming?" asked Rita as she came out from the shower.

"Oh just my squeen"

"Who?" she replied confused and this nickname.

"Umm… sorry I was talking to Serena welcoming her in new York and I told her that I'll be going with her tomorrow to search for a place to live in." he replied casually as if it was an everyday thing to spend the day with an ex-girlfriend.

"But I thought she was having dinner with us tomorrow couldn't you wait for then to see her?" she asked clearly not impressed by the fact that they were going to be alone for the whole day.

"Yeah but she needs help I don't see where the problem is. I haven't seen her in 4 years and I just want to spend every possible minute with her." he replied oblivious with the killing looks he was getting from his girlfriend.

"Maybe I can take the day off and go with you tomorrow?"

"No why would you do that? You know that you need your off days so we could travel together"he replied getting annoyed with her. Was it wrong that he wanted to spend the day alone with Serena? He really missed her and he wouldn't give her the attention she needed if Rita was with him. Or was it the other way around? He wouldn't give Rita the attention she needed.

"Okay you're probably right. "Rita noticed that it was a lose-lose situation so she decided to drop the topic off and prevent some bickering.

 **I really hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ : Long time no see**

 **Be there in 10-D**

Serena received a text from Dan so she decided to go downstairs and wait for him. Not 10 minutes later a green vespa parked in front of her and a tall man removed his helmet revealing his black curls. Yep that was definitely Dan, she couldn't mistake those curls even If they were 100 feet away. Dan turned and caught Serena looking at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour before Dan took a step forward and threw his hands around Serena hugging her so tight she could hardly breathe but she didn't mind. She hugged him back, she hugged him thinking about everytime she needed to do it back in Australia but she hugged her pillow instead. Just as she was about to unhook her arms from her back he stopped her.

"Please just one more minute. I missed you so much I can't even begin to explain. Don't you dare leave me again. Do you hear me?" his voice cracked and he looked like he was about to cry. He didn't know how much he missed her until he saw her there standing in front of him and smiling wide at his direction. Serena nodded he head burying it in his chest and inhaling his smell. Oh how much she missed his smell. Just then, Serena felt like she really was back home.

"Okay I guess that'll do for now. " he smiled down at her kissing her forehead and adding" I'm really glad you're back. Lets get going"

"Since when do you own a vespa by the way? At first I had no idea it was you." She said wondering why he didn't tell her that he bought one.

"Well I thought if I told you, you would be running back home to take a ride. And I didn't want to see you at all! " he joked.

"No seriously Dan."

"Well I may have bought it yesterday because I remembered that you like vespas and I am willing to do whatever to make sure you stay here because I can't bare to lose my friend again. So whenever you need me and my vespa are at your service." he said smiling adoringly at her.

"Oh my god. Look at you all cute and lovely. Guess I forgot what it was like being spoiled. Thank you so much." She said as she put her helmet on and hopped on the vespa behind him hugging his waist tightly.

* * *

They've been looking for 3 hours now and Serena wasn't finding anywhere to stay in. She wanted something big but not too much. And she wanted a quiet neighborhood because after Australia she wasn't used to noise anymore.

"I feel like I'm never going to find a place to stay in. It sucks." She whined to Dan.

"Be patient there are plenty other places to look. Let's take a break aren't you hungry?"

"Dan I know that I've been away for quite some time but nothing about me has changed. Especially not my appetite so yes I'm always hungry." She joked earning a chuckle from Dan.

Dan and Serena were waiting for their order in a small café when Dan's phone began to ring for the hundredth time today. It was like Rita was calling or texting every single minute to check on him. He ignored the call and looked back at Serena.

"It's okay you can answer" she said noticing Rita's name flashing on the screen.

"I have the last time she called and everytime before that. I just can't keep talking on the phone it's rude."

"Dan it's fine I'm not here to cause you any trouble with her. it's bad enough you're spending the day with me she's just checking on you. Call her back I insist." She smiled lightly at him assuring him she doesn't mind.

"Okay just give me a minute I'll ask her not to call anymore."

The food had already arrived and Dan was still on the phone. Serena could clearly see that Dan was having an argument with his girlfriend and she didn't know if she should be happy or sad to be the reason of that. Just then Dan interrupted her thoughts and sat in front of her.

"Sorry for that" he said as he applied some ketchup to his fries.

"Is anything wrong? Dan if it's any problem I can leave I really don't want you guys fighting because of me." She asked concerned.

"No no I assure you nothing's wrong. Rita doesn't even know you. She will like you as soon as she meets you."

The rest of the lunch went on smoothly with no further mention of Rita. They talked and laughed and totally forgot about the last four years. Dan was telling Serena about Jenny and how proud he was of her. She now owned a designing company. Serena told Dan about Eric he was a lawyer a really good one actually. Just as they finished eating Dan ordered the bill and insisted on paying.

"So I actually have to head back home to prepare for dinner. What would you like to do?" asked Dan opening the café's door for her.

"I could help you with dinner if you'd like. Or you could just drop me off at Blair's"

"Yeah helping me with dinner sounds great. And with helping me I mean keeping me company because there is no way I'm going to let you touch the food I'm preparing we all know how awful of a cook you are." They laughed hard at his joke and hopped on the vespa to go home.

 **Flashback**

"Okay close your eyes" said Serena excited as soon as Dan arrived to her place.

"They're closed now what?" she took his hands and lead him to the dining room where she installed two glasses of wine.

"Sit there dinner and wait for the dinner to be served."

Serena was not working yet and she spent most of her days at home so as she was flicking through the channel on the tv she saw a cooking program and decided to make her best-friend Dan a home cooked meal so she called him and told him he was invited over for dinner.

Serena came over holding two plates containing lettuce and what looked like chicken. Dan was really impressed by the fact that Serena tried to cook. Well that was before he took the first bite. As soon as the fork left his mouth Dan's eyes widened and he just had to spit it all out in a napkin.

"What it's not good?" asked Serena as she was on the verge to cry.

"No no It is it's just that… it's just that. What the hell I don't have anything Serena what did you put in this?" he asked looking at Serena who was bemused by the fact that he didn't like the meal she prepared.

"It was just chicken and a mustard sauce with pepper and salt" she replied.

"Could you just show me where the salt is?" she stood up and he followed her to the kitchen where she pointed at the jar.

"Oh my god Serena you mistook the sugar for the salt. That explains the really sweet flavor."Dan couldn't handle it anymore so he started laughing so hard and was soon joined by Serena.

"Well at least the lettuce tasted good." He poked her with his elbow.

"Shut up. At least I tried what do you want to order?"

* * *

"No Serena it should be smaller you idiot" Dan was teaching Serena how to chop tomatoes but it was like teaching a dog how to talk.

"Fine you do it. I give up there's no pleasing you is it?" she asked faking her voice so she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Drama queen. Go put the plates on the table Rita's gonna be here soon"

30 minutes later the door opened and they both knew it was Rita.

"Daaaaan I'm hereee. Is she here yet?" asked Rita from the door oblivious that Serena has been here for the last 5 hours. She kept walking to the living room where she found Dan and Serena standing up waiting for her. " Oh excuse me I had no idea you already arrived. I'm Rita Johnson nice to meet you."

"Serena Van Der Woodsen."

"Come on girls there's no use in waiting. Let's eat my famous spaghetti a la Dan" he faked a French accent earning a chuckle from both girls.

"Dan this is amazing I forgot how good you are at this." Said Serena as she chewed her food.

"Oh Serena you missed so much he just kept getting better and better. I for one can't get enough of his cooking" replied Rita placing her hand over Dan's.

Small topics were spoken over dinner. There was no tension between the girls to Dan's pleasure and he kept reminding himself not to give Serena much attention to avoid some later problems. Dan was clearing the table out when Rita and Serena were talking.

"I would like to live in a place like yours you know? It's a really nice neighborhood and the house is really cozy. I searched a lot today but nothing seemed to be good enough" said Serena to Rita.

"You know actually there's this apartment above us that's for sale you should totally give the owner a call" said Dan as he appeared from the kitchen.

Serena knew better than to get excited and to say yes. She knew that even though Rita was acting nice she hated her guts and being one floor away from Dan wasn't something she's going to like. So she shook her head and started.

"No I could find a place like this but somewhere else. I can't live at the same building as you it's weird" she said smiling lightly.

"Why not it would be really cool we'll be neighbors I can help you with everything. I'll even cook for you every day. What do you say? Rita wouldn't it be awesome?" Dan suddenly got really excited by the fact that she was thinking about it. There's nothing else he would like other than Serena to live in the same building as he is.

"Yeah … Just awesome" she replied clenching her teeth and hoping Serena would decline the offer.

"I'll think about it. Okay so I should go now. See you guys later thank you so much for the dinner."

"Just give me a second so I can grab my bike's key. There's noway i'm going to let you go alone at this time I'll give you a ride" said Dan.

"No really you don't have to I'll find a cab." Replied Serena while looking at Rita and sensing her displease.

"It's not everyday that my squeen is back. I should totally give you a ride." Insisted Dan.

Just as they arrived in front of Chuck and Blair's place Dan gave Serena a tight hug and promised her to text her when he arrives home.

 **Just got in. Really glad you're back-D**

 **Am glad I'm back too thanks for everything-S**

Rita was at work and she was waiting for the elevator to come down. Just as she stepped in she noticed Serena red eyes and puffy hair.

"Serena what are you doing here?"

"Rita" Serena was shocked.

 **So serena's back for a reason... I promise you this story's gonna get better review if you'd like me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this in less than an hour and i didn't read-check it. I really hope you like it enjoy**

Rita was at work and she was waiting for the elevator to come down. Just as she stepped in she noticed Serena red eyes and puffy hair.

"Serena what are you doing here?"

"Rita" Serena was shocked.

"What are you doing here and why are you crying?" she asked getting in the elevator.

"Oh nothing really I should probably go. It was nice to see you." She mumbled heading towards the door but just as she was stepping out of the elevator Rita held her left wrist and closed the elevator's door.

"Serena, you're in a hospital, you're crying and you acted as if you saw a ghost when you saw me. Seriously just tell me what's wrong." Rita was getting impatient she had to know what was she doing here in order to use it against her and get her away from Dan.

"Okay fine. Can we go anywhere to talk? But before I start you should promise me not to tell anyone especially not Dan." She replied petrified that Dan might find out what's happening.

"Serena you can't possibly think that I could keep anything away from Dan I mean he's my" Serena interrupted her by shaking her head. "Okay fine I promise. Let's go to the cafeteria."

They both ordered coffee and sat on a table at the end of the cafeteria. Rita knew it was something serious by the way Serena was acting so she decided to wait for her to talk without asking any questions.

"A month ago, I started having serious headaches. They were the really painful kind, I couldn't even sleep at night. So I went to the doctor and did an X-Ray and the doctor found that I had a massive tumor in my brain. He said that he couldn't remove it even if he tried to and it was a matter of months before I, I …" she choked while talking.

"Serena it's okay, carry on." She said while taking her hand in hers.

"I die. I decided that I should stay in Australia and die there alone and save my loved ones the pain of losing me. I mean of course they would've known eventually but it wasn't the same you know? But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I kept thinking that I'm going to pass away without seeing my mom, my brother Blair, and Dan. I couldn't do that I think that I had to come and make sure that they were happy. That they didn't need anything so I could pass away peacefully." The tears were flowing down Serena's cheeks like waterfall. Rita gripped her hands forcefully and any thought of revenge flew away.

"Oh my god Serena I'm so sorry I had no idea. But why wouldn't you want to tell your family and friends that you're dying? You don't have to go with all of that alone. They should be beside you."

"No. I couldn't handle the pity looks from them. I want them to act normally around me. I want them to remember me as Serena their friend not their _dying_ friend." She responded whispering the last part.

"I really think you should tell them. But it's up to you and as I promised I won't tell anyone. It's not even my secret to share. So what about now? Why were you crying what did the doctor tell you?"

"Back in Australia, they told me to visit Dr. Sheppard here in New York, said he was the best neurologist and I should seek his advice. So I came today and he told me that he could operate on my tumor but there's a 70% risk it's going to fail and I'd be dead on the operating table right away. I was living just fine with the idea of being dead in a couple of months. But now with a second choice it only gets harder. I don't know what to do I feel like I'm drowning. God I can't think straight" she sobbed hugging Rita tightly as if she was the life she's holding into.

"Shhh … Calm down sweety. Listen I need you to calm down so we could discuss this together. Are you willing to listen to my proposition?" she asked and felt Serena nod her head on her shoulder.

"Okay so I'm a nurse here and I know Dr. Shepard really well. We're going head back there and we're going study all the possibilities and believe me I've been a nurse for 8 years and 30% is a big chance, we've seen miracles. Don't give up please. Now come on."

* * *

"What is the longest time I can wait before I can consider going through the surgery?"Asked Serena.

"Well the sooner the better but I could give you around 10 days. And again, the sooner the better." Serena nodded her head, they have been sitting there for about 30 minutes and they went through the procedure slowly so she could really know what was going to happen to her. Rita was there the whole time holding her hand in assurance. They left the doctor's office and were standing and waiting for an elevator.

"Listen I will end my shift now so if you could just wait for a couple of minutes and we'll head straight home. I think you should use some home cooked meal by Dan." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Rita, I couldn't possibly thank you enough. I never thought someone who met me this soon would help me that much. I'm glad I ran into you at the hospital."

"There's no need to thank me I know how much you mean to Dan. And you're a good person. I can sense it. Now you should decide what you're doing in a day and if you by any chance choose to go with the surgery you should tell your family and friends. It's only fair to them to know what you're going through. However if you decide not to do the surgery be sure that I would support you and be with you all the way." She said smiling at Serena.

They walked home and they talked about a lot of stuff. Rita told Serena that she should consider moving into the building with them but Serena told her she didn't want to get between her and Dan.

"I'm going to tell you something, since I was just a kid, I believed in true love. I believed in the charming prince that was going to come and sweep me off of my feet. Dan is a wonderful man he is just amazing at everything. I'm not going to lie to you, when I heard that you were coming back home I was afraid. You know whenever you and Dan talked over the telephone, he had this smile, this adorable smile that reserved just to you. And yesterday over dinner, that sparkle in his eyes, I never saw it before. So I thought that you were going to steal him from me and I was willing to do everything in my power to prevent you from taking Dan away from me. But now that I think about it, you can't possibly steal him from me, you can't possibly steal what's already yours. Serena nobody could deny that you two have this amazing chemistry and I promise you I'm not just saying that because of your condition. But you are both good people and you deserve each other, I hope everything will work out well for you so you could live you happily ever after. And I know when my time comes I will live mine." Serena was tearing up by Rita's speech. How could a girl be so nice to her? she was her boyfriend's ex and she's giving her her approval to steal him away from her.

"You're right I love Dan more than anything but I'm going to ask you something even though it may sound selfish. I want you to take care of him if I'm gone. " Rita nodded her head and they continued walking while talking casually.

* * *

"Serena ? Rita ? What are you doing here? Why are you together? Is something wrong?" asked Dan surprised to see them at the door together at this time of the day.

"I was tired so I decided to take a time off of work and I bumped into Serena on my way here. She was checking the building from outside so I thought we could check that apartment you were telling her about together." Rita saved Serena with her answer.

"You're really going to live here? I can't believe it Serena we're going to be neighbors I promise you, you won't regret it." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah yeah it's all good now are you going to make us starve to death or are you going to actually prepare lunch?" Serena asked playfully.

"I'm at your service my ladies. Lunch will be ready in 10 make yourself comfortable." He said as he motioned to the living room.

Lunch was way better than dinner. The awkwardness between Serena and Rita disappeared and Dan was glad to see them getting along. They were laughing and having fun as they were best friends for years. Lunch went smoothly between stories about Australia, Rita's patient and Dan's silly jokes. The chemistry between Dan and Serena was only growing every minute and Rita was sure giving up Dan to Serena after the success of her surgery if any would be the right thing to do. Dan the gentleman as he is was still taking good care of Rita in front of Serena to prevent his real feelings from showing but this love was hard to hide.

The trio decided to play a scrabble game after lunch and time was just flowing by with them hanging together. It was midnight before anyone of them noticed so Serena decided to call Blair and let her know that she's crashing at their place. Just as Dan was preparing the guest room Serena took Rita's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"I'm telling them tomorrow, I want to go through the surgery. I haven't felt so alive since 3 years and if there's a 1% chance that I can live with the people I love I'm not going to deny it." She said looking straight into her eyes.

"I was sure spending time with Dan would make you change your mind. I'm glad you decided to choose this path. You're a good person and good people deserve to live good luck." She hugged her tight whispering assurance in her ears.

 **So I wasn't planning on making Rita this nice, but I noticed that in all the fanfics Dan's gf were really awful so i decided to make this for a change. Review if you like it. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

When she first decided to tell them the truth, Serena thought it would be best if she gathered them all together and got over with it once and for all. But after thinking about it she changed her mind and decided it would be better to be alone with each one of them to tell them the truth. She woke up and decided to start with her mom, even though she would be devastated her mother always knew how to keep it cool and act calm and Serena really needed all the support she could get. Her mother let her in smiling and offered her some tea. They both sat and Serena didn't know how to start with the topic. It's wasn't an everyday conversation to say _I have cancer and this may be my last week living._ Everytime she was about to say something words got stuck in her mouth. Lily noticed something was wrong.

"Honey what's wrong? You seem to have a lot on your mind." She asked concerned.

"Mom I'm about to tell you something and it's probably the hardest thing I could ever tell you. I know already you're not going to like it but there's nothing we can do about it so I'm going to just say it."

"Serena, please tell me what is it you're making me nervous" Lily pleaded.

As much as Lily tried to pull it together and support her daughter, she couldn't. Tears were flowing down her face with every word coming out of her _Serena's_ mouth _. It's a cycle of life. First mothers, than daughters die not the other way round. No that isn't right. it couldn't possibly be right. Serena's life can't end before mine it's not how it works._ _I gave her life, I carried her for 9 months and to what? To let her pass away before me. NO that can't be happening._

As soon as Serena stopped talking and told her that the surgery was to be scheduled next Thursday, Lily hugged her tightly and they were both crying and going back and forth. It wasn't clear who was making the other feel better but it was certain that they were both in pain. Lily kept hugging Serena for a long time refusing to let her go, she wasn't ready to let her go, not yet anyway. Serena told her mother that she had to go and tell everybody else what's happening and Lily nodded understanding.

"Mom I don't know what's going to happen to me, but if by any chance the surgery doesn't go well I want you to take care of yourself. I don't want you to end your life just because mine ended, Eric needs you and you need to keep living. Can you promise me that?"

"Serena stop. Please don't say things like these, the surgery is going to work and I am going to keep living with you and Eric right by my side. I know that I haven't been the best mom but I love you both more than anything and I really hope everything will go as planned. I'll see you soon good luck with telling your friends honey. I'm proud of how strong you are." They hugged one last time before Serena headed to Blair's place to tell her.

* * *

Serena knew telling Blair was going to be really hard. How do you tell your bestfriend you may leave and never come back again? _What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there at her wedding? Who's going to be the godmother of hers and Chuck's kids? What if Blair has one of her episodes and she needs me? Who's going to babysit her kids when she and Chuck need a time out just like they always talked?_

To say it was hard would be an understatement. Blair started weeping as soon as Serena started talking and mentioned the tumor. She couldn't manage to form any word after her friend's statement, she was in shock already imaging her life without her friend. Serena and Blair's relationship go much further than friendship, it wasn't as simple as that. As kids they were both raised in a home lacking for love, they were both raised by mothers who cared more about themselves than about their daughters and by fathers who eventually left them. Everyone knows that growing up, a person needs someone to rely on, to go to, to cry on its shoulder. For them they were each other's person. No matter how many times they fought they both knew that all grudges will be instantly forgotten if the other one needs help. That's Blair and Serena _Blair and Serena._ It was always like that.

"What did they tell you?" choked Blair barely managing to ask.

"I have a surgery next week, there's a 30% chance it might work out and I will be tumor-free."

"Wh-att ?! Serena you idiot. How could you scare me like that? Next time try to start with the solution before telling me you're dying in a couple of months. You scared the hell out of me. I know you may think that a 70% risk is too much but It's not. You will make it I'm pretty sure of that. Oh my god I thought that I lost you for a second." Believing something doesn't make it true right? Well to Blair it does. It was always a form of reassurance for her, whenever something bothered her she would say that it didn't exist out loud and it would disappear.

"Blair I really hope you're right but it's important not to get your hopes up. I don't want to disappoint you more than I already did but believe me there's nothing else that I would like more than living. Seeing you everyday, attending your wedding, raising your children and be with you with every step of your success because I know for sure that you will succeed. And I want you to promise me that if, the surgery fails you will not stop. You will do all the things we talked about when we were young, you will have kids and you will never ever leave them as our parents did." Blair nodded hugging Serena and whispering assurance in her ear. Just than Chuck entered and saw the two girls hugging and crying. As soon as he asked what was going on Serena started explaining and a lump formed in his throat. That was the only thing Chuck Bass couldn't fix, they say money fix everything but apparently it doesn't. How come this multi-millionaire is losing his step sister and there's nothing he could do about it. He stayed silent and hugged them both so hard hoping it wouldn't be the last time he does that. Serena stayed over for an hour before excusing herself. She still had one more person to tell, she still had Dan to tell. She purposely left him to the end hoping that something will happen and she wouldn't have to face him and tell him the truth but the time did come and she had to see him and tell him everything. She texted Rita telling her she was on her way over to talk Dan. Serena was really glad Rita would be there supporting her and helping her while telling Dan.

* * *

As soon as she entered the house she sat on the couch facing Dan and Rita took place next to her already holding her hands in hers. Dan could sense something was going wrong and he didn't dare to ask. Serena was scared and he knew it.

"Dan I have something to tell you. You're going to listen until I finish everything I have to say. Please I really need you to keep calm so I can say everything I have to say." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course you can tell me everything what's wrong?"

"The reason I came back here wasn't because I got offered a new job. The truth is I quit my old job because I had to come here and spend time with you guys. Dan they found a tumor in my brain and they said I have little time left to live so I decided I should spend my last time with the people I love going through everything I wish to do before I pass away. So I came back here and I visited the hospital and a doctor said that he is willing to operate and try and remove my tumor with a 70% chance it might fail. But I'm going to do it, even though the chances are low it's still enough to make me believe I could have a chance and be with all of you longer because I'm not ready to leave yet." Serena said it all without taking a breath it sounded like it was recited, like she had been working on speech forever. And it was true, Serena didn't sleep a second last night going through all the things she could say and all the reactions she's going to face. But what came out of Dan wasn't anything she expected.

"NO ! You can't just come back here and promise me you're not leaving and then suddenly telling me you're going to leave. You're the most selfish person I ever met. How could you do this to me? You promised you'll stay here forever. You promised Serena and now you're breaking your promise. It's not okay to break a promise now is it? I can't deal with you right now" he said as he stormed out off the living room and slammed his bedroom door. Serena was sobbing. Rita held her tight and caressed her back whispering "it's going to be okay. He's just shocked" in her ears. But Serena's sobbing was nothing compared to Dan's who was sitting on his bedroom floor, head between his knees and crying his heart out. Dan was never a crier but hearing that the love of his life may disappear forever wasn't easy and him acting like a complete douche bag wasn't making anything better. His thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" he chocked out. Just then Rita entered and slid next to him taking his hand and caressing it with her thumb.

"How are you feeling?"

"You know, I've been better." He said sarcastically.

"She saved you for the last you know? She was so afraid to tell you that she decided she'd tell everybody before you, you have to know it's not easy for her and blaming her isn't the right thing to do. She came back. She came back to spend her last days with you and for what? For you yelling at her and leaving her in her deepest needs?" Dan nodded his head like a 8 years old boy who just listened to his mother telling him he did something wrong. He knew he did something wrong but he wasn't about to change anything about it. Serena hurt him and she should suffer, she should know the feeling of being left. He hugged Rita tightly and reposed his head on her shoulder, just then he started kissing her neck and collarbone but was instantly stopped by her.

"Sleeping with me won't make Serena hurt more she may be dying Dan there's nothing that could break her more than that. Think about it and for now I'm going to crash at her mother's place with her she needs a friend since her so called best friend is too arrogant to jump in into his job and support her decision."

* * *

 **Please review if you would like me to continue. I have so many ideas but I don't want to write unless someone is actually reading this fanfic xx**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two days since Serena told her family and friends about her condition. She had been spending her days between her mom, Blair and Eric who came back to spend some time with her. She still hadn't heard from Dan since their last encounter but she thought it was for the best, she knew Dan was really hurting and he didn't mean the things he said. She had an appointment with Dr. Sheppard today and he thought it would be better if she shaved her head so he could see the tumor in a clearer way. Serena was sitting in front of the mirror in one of the hospital's room holding a razor in a hand since she asked the nurse she'd like to do it herself. She looked down at her hands, they were shaking so hard she couldn't manage to move them next to her head, Serena looked up to the mirror to look at her blond locks one last time but instead she saw his figure approaching her and a gasp came out of her mouth.

"Dan. What… how?"

"I called Rita and she said you would be here." He took a step closer and took the razor away from her hands and passed his hand through her blond locks one last time before he turned the razor on. What was once her sign of beauty was scattered all over the floor and Serena was left bald with no hair but to Dan she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. They didn't talk through it all so just as the razor went off Serena looked up, saw her reflection in the mirror and started crying. Dan kneeled down and held her in his hands whispering sweet things in her ears and telling her it will all grow back after the surgery, she held him really tight and was instantly starting to feel better.

"Please don't give up on me Dan. I need you now more than ever."

If he could, he would have beaten his self till death. How could he have left his squeen in a time like this. "I'm so sorry Serena I don't know what gotten into me. I'm not giving up. Never again." She nodded her head in his chest and they stayed like this for a moment before he broke the silence.

"What did you mean by everything?" she looked at him confused.

"The other day you told me you wanted to spend your last days with the people you love doing everything you wish to do before you pass away. What did you mean? What are the things you would like to do before your surgery?" he said looking straight into her eyes causing her to smile already knowing what was on his mind.

1\. Visit the Hamptons.

2\. Go to Disneyland.

3\. Bungee jumping.

4\. Learn to ride a bike.

5\. Camp outside.

6\. Cook a meal.

Those were some of the things on Serena's list. They may seem simple and childish to some but to Serena those were the things that every kid but her got to do and Dan was going to make sure she did them all before her surgery. Dan and Serena decided they should start with visiting the Hamptons so Dan rented a wrangler the same day not wanting to waste any more time and Eric and Rita decided they would join them. The ride to the Hamptons was anything but boring. They sang, laughed and had the time of their lives forgetting all about the reason of their visit. Dan knew they didn't have much time so he decided he should combine activities which is why he bought a bike and a camping tent on his way over. His number one priority was making Serena happy.

"Oh my god Dan what if I fall?" she said as she held Dan's hand which was on the bike.

"You're not going to fall I'm right here now come on put your legs on the pedestal and push you can do it I know you can"

Serena was starting to get the bike to balance when Dan decided to let go off her so she could ride on her own. "Dan I'm doing it look I'm finally riding a bike! I feel like there's nothing I can't do now" she said matter of factly before crashing down the grass.

"Yep you're right absolutely nothing you can't do. You can even manage to fall on the ground" he answered not being able to contain his laughter and the sight of Serena's legs tangled with the bike. She looked so cute with her helmet.

"Shut up and help me get up I was just distracted by talking to you."

"Oh come on squeen let's get you home. And you're riding your bike to there."

Dan and Serena were walking to the house when Dan motioned to the woods and Serena stood in shock. There was Rita and Eric working to get a fire started next to the already built tent waiting for her patiently.

"You guys… Thank you so much" she said as she hugged them all tears forming in her eyes.

They roasted marshmallows, told scary stories, watched the stars and sang old songs. The quarto did all the typical camping things. Eric and Rita excused themselves and went to sleep which left Dan and Serena alone.

"Dan?" she whispered regretting it right away.

"Hmm?" she shook her head a no "Come on what's going on?"

"What are you going to do if the surgery doesn't succeed? You're not going to forget me are you?"

"First of all, I don't want to consider that option. The surgery will succeed I have a feeling it will. Secondly, if however something bad happens and it doesn't, I can never forget you. Serena in these four years there wasn't a day that went by without you crossing my head I can't seem to stop thinking about you let alone forget you. So no I most definitely will not forget you my squeen."

"I really wish I could kiss you right now but I won't. I don't want to complicate things more than they already are complicated." She said holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know. First thing after the surgery I promise. Now my squeen you need to rest so good night beautiful " he kissed the top of her head and carried her to the tent where she slept after praying will be able to remove the tumor.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Three days were left until the surgery and Serena was making the best of her time. Between brunches with her mom, shopping with Blair, lunches with Eric and dinners with Rita and Dan she didn't even have time to study. She still didn't go to Disney land so Dan thought it would be best if they left the next morning. She was walking in the park with Dan not talking just enjoying each other's company when she suddenly felt dizzy. Serena gripped his hand and asked him to sit on a bench, on their away over a bench Serena fell down loosing conscious.

"Serena! Serena! Can you hear me. Please Serena don't go. Somebody call the ambulance please." Dan was crying holding Serena's hand and kissing them repeatedly while begging her to wake up. To everyone passing, it was the most emotional scene. Dan wasn't looking anywhere but at Serena and pleading her to make a movement but it wasn't the case. The paramedics arrived and took her in the ambulance. Dan was holding her hand all the way to the hospital as soon as they got there nurses and doctors rushed and took her away from him leaving him standing alone in the hospital corridor. He managed to call everyone she knew and they were all there in a matter of time, no one could talk even if they wanted to. Dan was never a church man but he decided he wanted to visit the hospital church and light a candle for Serena.

" _Dear lord,_

 _Growing up you gave me a happy family but you took that away from me when my parents split up._

 _You gave me the idea of going to Yale and making my dream come true and you took it away from me when someone else got the scholarship._

 _All my life you've been giving me things and taking them away from me. But I beg you don't do it this time. Don't let Serena go away don't take her away._

 _I know that I lived through every hard time and I coped, but I can't live with that. I know I can't. Serena is much more than a friend or a lover. She's the reason I'm living! Oh god don't take that reason away from me I beg you."_

Dan came back and joined the rest of them when dr. shepard came.

"Are you the friends and family of Serena"

They all stood nodding their heads.

 **I don't think it's a good chapter but I couldn't come up with anything better. More coming soon. Review please(:**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you the friends and family of Serena"

They all stood nodding their heads.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with her condition and that she's told you the surgery is scheduled for next Thursday. Unfortunately, the tumor is growing as we speak and I need to go through the surgery now, a nurse will be sent over to update you with the news I really hope she will make it." He said and smile the smallest smile ever. Nobody said anything and Just as he was turning his back to walk away a voice stopped him.

"Hey doctor. Please take good care of her." chocked Dan with tears running all over his face.

Dan and Rita were sitting outside the hospital, holding hands and not saying a single word until Dan cracked the silence and started talking.

"You know I never told you how I met her. You probably don't know that but I was a really lonely boy back in high school, I had no friends whatsoever so one day I was sitting on a bench and a girl approached me and gave me an invitation card to a birthday party to someone I don't even know. It was an accident, the girl mistook me for someone else but I decided to take advantage of it. I wanted to know what happens in these parties so I went there and I sat alone with no one to talk to I spent almost 2 hours there and no one even looked at me except _her._ She saw that I was alone so she tried to encourage me to talk to someone and make friends, she was so intoxicated that she can't remember anything that happened that night but to me that was the night I knew that Serena Van Der Woodsen was perfect and I decided to do everything it takes to get her to like me. I know that it's gonna hurt you to listen to that but I'm going to carry on because it's time to admit to myself all of that. 2 years passed and I was so obsessed with this angel I wrote stories about her, checked her on gossip girl, stalked her at school I even used to sit to a nearby table at lunch just to hear her voice even if it was for just a second. Serena than disappeared for a year and came back more beautiful than ever and that was when I decided I should take a step forward and try and get her to at least know me. And I got more than that, not only did she know me, she liked me, she loved me, she depended on me and so did I.

That year in high school that we spent together was the best year of my life. I could list all the things we did without forgetting a single thing because I worshiped every minute we spent together, Serena was like a prize I won after two years of working and I was a jerk to blew it off because of my stubbornness and big head. Luckily, we decided that staying apart was not a safe option for both of us therefore we decided to stay friends but I know for a fact that my feelings for her were never not for a second feelings friends could share. I truly am sorry Rita I am not saying that I didn't love you, all I'm saying that it's another kind of love. You know I'm madly in love with her I can't even imagine myself living with someone other than her." Dan looked at her afraid of how she would react.

"Dan, I already told Serena that you two were meant to be together and I assured her that I wouldn't be a problem that you have to overcome in order to finally be together. I knew it from the moment I stepped home the day she came that it was never me. That look you had in your eyes is a look I would like to always see and in order to do that you'll have to have Serena by your side so now you're going to wait until the surgery is over and you're going to run there and tell her how you feel. I give you my blessings but I really hope we could stay friends because I don't want to lose someone like you or like Serena." She gave Dan a tight hug reassuring him that she's not mad, not even a little bit from his confession.

 **Back in the operation room.**

"All clear, good job Serena you're a survivor." He said as he was closing up her head after a long surgery that went without any complication.

"Her stats are dropping, we're losing her everyone step aside" screamed Derek as he reached for the crash card and charged it. As the charges hit her, Serena's heart rate returned to normal and everyone in the operation room felt already relieved. Serena had a successful surgery and they were going to wait for her to wake up to make sure no problems were caused.

Dr. shepherd approached Serena's family and friends delivering the good news. Happy tears appeared in all of their eyes. Eric and his mom were hugging, Blair was kissing chuck as he held her and spun her around in the hospital. Rita was just really happy to hear the good news, as for Dan, words couldn't explain what he was feeling. He felt like jumping, running, screaming and singing at the same time, he looked up and smiled as if he was thanking the lord. Again, Dan was not a spiritual guy and he didn't even know if it was a miracle or another thing but he was thanking whichever force that made his squeen live.

They were waiting patiently for a nurse to come and tell them they could finally see Serena. Although the doctor assured them she was fine, they wanted to see her personally to remove any remaining doubts from their mind. Not a thirty minute later a nurse came and led them towards Serena's room who was wide awake by now and waiting for them with a smile plastered over her face. The first one to come near her was her mother who ran and held her kissing her all over her face and promising her from now on she will be a better mom to her and her brother. Next stepped Eric welcoming his sister back and hugging her tight making sure he wasn't dreaming. Blair then stepped next to her joking about how she's going to tie her up in her house so she would never leave again and that she loved her to pieces and she was glad to have her best friend back. Chuck and Rita came one after another telling her how they're glad to see her smiling again and that they loved her. Serena saw how Dan stood at the back of the room observing every move she was making and afraid to step closer to her. She knew him better than she knew herself and she was sure he felt uncomfortable welcoming her back to life with everyone else around, she asked everyone to let her have some alone time with Dan thanking them for coming to see her and making sure they all headed back home, after all they did spent the last 18 hours in the hospital.

Just as everybody left, Dan looked up and saw Serena sitting up with her arms wide open waiting for him to come and hug her. He took one slow step, and then another one and another one until he reached her. Dan than took Serena in his arms as tight as he could, kissing her face her hands with tears forming in his eyes. Serena was in pain from Dan's tight grip but she couldn't ask him to stop. She didn't even want him to stop.

"I love you. I love you so much. Serena I don't want to miss any other chance with being with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because there's no one but you for me." He caressed her face and repeated that he loved her over and over again. Serena couldn't manage to form a reply so she held his face instead brushing her lips with his. They rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other not wanting to blink and miss any moment.

"I love you too Dan. Always have, always will. We'll talk about everything tomorrow now go and rest I know you're probably really tired." She said running her hands through his hair.

"You must be kidding. I'm never leaving your side ever again. You're going to get sick of me and I don't care I won't leave you. So step aside and make room for me I'm spending the night here." Serena stepped aside gripping his hand and making sure her head was safe away from their bodies to prevent her from hitting it somewhere.

"You know I knew for sure the surgery was going to succeed " Dan mumbled.

"mmm… and why is that?" she asked curious.

"Because you said It yourself _YOU AND I ARE FOREVER and forever is years and years away."_ he said as he kissed her hand and they dozed off to sleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring them.

 **This is it guys. This was the last chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and supports. I hope you liked this story :)**


End file.
